


Weakness

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Canon what canon), Demon Dean Winchester, Humiliation, M/M, Mark of Cain Dean, Total Power Exchange, human Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: When Dean woke up, turned a demon, with Crowley looming over him, his initial thought was related to Cain.SPN Kink bingo square: Total power exchange
Relationships: Cain/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 27 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Total power exchange + demon!Dean/human!Cain
> 
> This also fills the square "Total power exchange" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

When Dean woke up, turned a demon, with Crowley looming over him, his initial thought was related to Cain. He knew he hadn’t thought through taking the Mark far enough, but he’d hoped that it didn’t come to… whatever the worst part of it was.

Well, now he was a demon. And while hanging out with Crowley, matching him drink-with-pink-umbrella for drink-with-pink-umbrella was fun, it wasn’t fulfilling like hunting had been. Dean might have had difficulties expressing how he felt all his life, but he could at least admit that to himself now. Hunting kept him busy, but he hasn’t really been feeling like hunting a whole lot lately, and drinking with Crowley and fucking random strangers really helped him get a grip on being a demon and the weird things that came with the job description, apparently.

But that first thought… that kept haunting him. Didn’t Cain tell him something about consequences…? Or well, Dean had been impatient then, too, and he might not have listened. But he felt it would be prudent to go pay the man a visit to ask him about those potential consequences, whether being a demon was actually part of it. And whether… whether the sex thing really was a part of the curse or whether Dean really was just letting himself go there. He just didn’t know, and right now, he really disliked that feeling.

A week later, he’d finally gotten rid of Crowley for a little while. The man had been clinging to Dean (and, admittedly, Dean to him), but Dean managed to convince him that he did need to go back to Hell for a bit to see how business was running there. Or whatever his exact excuse had been to make sure Crowley was off his back for at least a few hours.

Dean made his way over to Cain’s home, hoping the man was home after all. He needn’t have feared, though, because Cain was sitting in his living room, apparently waiting for him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cain said, reminding him painfully of Castiel in that one moment. “Come to face the consequences of what you’ve done, finally?”

“I… sort of,” Dean said, shrugging. “I’ve realised that I went in without knowing exactly what was going to happen to me, and well… imagine my surprise when I turned out to become a demon.”

“Ah yes. Well, you didn’t let me tell you what was going to happen if you did take on the Mark, so I’m going to say this is your own fault.”

Dean’s eyes flashed dark for a second before he got his instinctual anger under control again. He breathed deeply for a second. He didn’t _want_ to lash out at Cain, because he was right. But it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to hear it said to his face.

“I’m aware you’re currently much more powerful than I am,” Cain continued. He looked like he’d expected Dean to strike him down. “But I would like to remind you that I am still the father of murder for a reason. And to be honest, you don’t exactly intimidate me, Dean.”

Dean stood in Cain’s living room, mouth wide open in shock. He didn’t know what to say, and he was speechless anyway. How dare Cain say that?

“What did you say?” Dean hissed, making himself appear a little bigger than usual by leaning into his demon powers. “What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?”

“I said you’re not intimidating.” Cain got up from his armchair, and Dean stepped back involuntarily. He didn’t… Cain was right. He was definitely more intimidating than Dean, and Cain didn’t even have the Mark and its associated powers anymore. There was this innate sense of power and authority emanating from him, which… turned Dean on.

Dean whimpered when he figured that out, and backed up further, until his back hit the wall. Cain still stalked closer and closer, and only stopped when their faces were mere inches apart. He cocked his head, once again reminding Dean of Cas, before he straightened back up again, a sneer on his face.

“You’re horny, aren’t you, boy?” Cain asked softly, a note of something Dean couldn’t place in his voice. “Virtually anything is currently a turn-on for you, and you can barely keep your libido under control. You’ve been wanting to fuck me ever since you came into this room because you can’t control yourself. You don’t deserve to bear my Mark if you have so little control, boy. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered, eyes downcast.

“Good. Now that that’s settled, this sexual drive is part of the curse. It’s fight or fuck, basically, but you probably haven’t tried being fucked.”

“No, sir.”

“I didn’t really ask you, now did I?” Cain was still up in his space, slowly taking up more and more room, or so it seemed to Dean. “Anyway. I want you to turn around, Dean. Face the wall, and enjoy what’s going to happen to you next. Do I need to actually tie you up, or will you stay still and listen to my commands?”

“I will listen to your commands,” Dean whispered, starting to turn around. “Please, sir.”

“Thank you, you’re a good boy for listening to me.” Cain helped him turn in the tight space he had, and then Cain positioned Dean’s hands on the wall before pulling down his jeans and underwear without further ado. Dean shivered at the cold air reaching his semi-erection, but the heat radiating from Cain behind him made sure he didn’t actually get cold.

Cain had apparently gotten lube from somewhere, as the finger at Dean’s hole was wet and cold before it was pushed in quickly but carefully. Dean’s breath hitched at the feeling of something breaching him, but it didn’t hurt like he’d expected. Cain was whispering soft, soothing things near Dean’s left ear, but he barely noticed as a second finger was added, and then a third.

When Dean heard the sound of Cain’s zipper, he swallowed before trying to relax again. Without realising, he probably had come to Cain to get an introduction into bottoming. He’d known their meeting never could have gone differently. He _knew_ but that didn’t make relaxing any easier.

“Shhh,” Cain hushed, running hands over Dean’s body wherever he could reach, before taking his cock in hand, lubing it up somehow, and then positioning the tip at Dean’s hole. Dean moaned as soon as Cain pushed in, the feeling overwhelmingly good. Dean’s breathing picked up speed as Cain bottomed out. As soon as he’d done that, he pulled out again and set a rhythm of quick but deep and hard thrusts. It wasn’t about Dean, and Dean knew it. This was about Cain getting his pleasure out of Dean before Dean realised that he _was_ more powerful than Cain and acting on it.

But Dean was enjoying himself too much, and Cain was hitting his prostate on every upstroke, so he was soon on the brink of orgasm, moaning like a bitch in heat. Cain wrapped a hand around his dick and that was it – Dean came with a soft groan and stilled. Dean’s orgasm triggered Cain’s, but once Cain had come, he pulled out and zipped himself back up.

“Thank you, Dean. Pull up your pants as soon as you can, and then get your ass off my property.”

Dean nodded mutely, moved his hands back to his pants, which were somewhere around his ankles, still in a daze of being well fucked. He pulled them up, fastened them without thinking much, and turned around to face Cain.

Cain was looking at him with a strangely proud look on his face. “You don’t have to thank me for doing what we both knew would happen, Dean. Now, kindly, don’t ever come back to my house again.”

Dean nodded once again, raised a hand in goodbye, and then teleported back to where he’d parked the Impala. He leaned against her heavily and sighed. He’d gotten what he wanted, but he now also knew that this was one of his weaknesses, and he’d probably never do it again, which meant this… this _thing_ was just something binding him to Cain. But he’d deal whenever he got to it, and with that thought, Dean got into his car and drove off. He’d made a promise, after all.


End file.
